Dirty Beauty
by madly mads
Summary: "And with the entering in the great students' council of Isabella Marie Swan, the age of the two witches of Forks, Washington ended in a pool of cheap make up and grotesque clothes." This was the plan for Bella and her friends. But things are chaining when playboy Edward arrives in town. Can Bella and Edward go from enemies to coworkers?And if yes where will their relationship go?


_**Dirty beauty**_

Chapter I

~Those eyes~

_Fucking Monday mornings….. Why do you come so quickly?!_

"Bella, wake up. It's 7:30" _Oh no….he's yelling…at 7:30 on a Monday morning…When will he understand that I won't wake up faster if he yells like the world is on fire. Mornings are hell, even without him, and Monday mornings in particular. I don't need him screaming around._

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your little ass out of the bed and get ready for school. I don't care how tired you are or how bored of school you are you'll get up this minute and get yourself ready for school, young lady. RIGHT NOW!" and he closed the door soundly. _I think it's time to get my little ass up and get ready for a new day._

Morning habits of Isabella Marie Swan:

1. Get out of bed.

2. Head to the CD player.

3. Turn it on (Today's first song is **Skye Sweetnam-Billy S**…just perfect)

_Wake up tired  
>Monday mornings suck<em>

4. Head for the bathroom and try to figure out last night.

_It's way too early to catch a bus  
>Why conform without a fuss?<em>

5. Look in the mirror and try to convince yourself that in fact you do need to go to school.

_Daddy, daddy no!  
>I don't wanna go to school!<em>

6. Get in the shower; its late and now you know you must go to school whether you like it or not. Life sucks sometimes.

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
>Meet Juliet or Benvolio<br>Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
>I wanna break out lets go<em>

7. Put on some make up (careful, not too much because "You do not want to look like a tramp," or do you?) and dress (same thing as in the make up situation.)

_Teachers treat us all like clones  
>"Sit up straight, take off your headphones"<br>I don't blame them  
>They get paid<br>Money, money whoo!  
>Lotsa money, money whoo!<em>

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
>Meet Juliet or Benvolio<br>Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
>I wanna break out lets go<em>

8. Check your bag and see if you need all the useless crap in it.

_Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
>Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!<br>To skip or not to skip, that is the question  
>Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!<br>Get out, get out, get out, get out  
>Get out, get out, get out, get out<br>Get out, get out, get out, get out_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
>Meet Juliet or Benvolio<br>Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
>I wanna break out lets go<em>

9. Last but not least get the fuck out of the room and head for breakfast (it sure will be something delicious.)

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
>Meet Juliet or Benvolio<br>Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
>I wanna break out lets go<em>

"Good morning, princess! How was your sleep? We beg your pardon for having to wake you up so early, but you see, normal teenagers have a thing called school that they must attend, whether they like it or not. I thought you knowing this might get you interested in actually going to school"

"Ha ha, dad. You're very funny. Perhaps, you should be a stand up comedian not a police officer."

"I'm the chief, darling. And this is a totally different story."

"Don't upset the girl at 8 o'clock in the morning, Charlie. It's too early even for a rooster to show off his masculinity. Wait until lunch for joking and then you'll have an opponent. 'Cuz everybody knows that Bella here is as good, if not even better than you at ironical jokes."

"Thank you, Anne Marie. Somebody understands the pain of getting up so early in the morning."

"Ok, sleeping beauty, but if you do not hurry, you'll miss the bus and then I'll have the pleasure of driving you to school."

"Not even when hell freezes over. Bye dad. Bye Anne Marie. See you soon."

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
>Meet Juliet or Benvolio<br>Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
>I wanna break out lets go<em>

_Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
>Get out, get out<em>

When you first enter in Forks, Washington you notice that nature is very green here. The trees, the grass, everything is greener than in other places. You would think the people that live here are sick of this colour, but, maybe to your surprise, they use it like some sort of local colour. Here the trendy colour is always green, most of the shops are painted green, the school entrance is green, even the fucking ordinary school busses are green. So for a girl, who, say prefers black, brown and red (I know, I know, interesting choices of favourite colours… But I'm a strange girl about so many others things that my favourite colours are the most normal thing for me) it's a really fucking painful pain in my little ass. But I got used to it. The only thing that still surprises me is the easy way that Forks people always match green with every other colour that exists. Sometimes we look like Irish people that were banned from their country and forced to live on American soil.

But these things are to be said about the normal people of Forks. Not about me and my close friends and the not so close ones, the ones that are close enough to not be enemies. 'Cuz everybody knows that the art section of Forks High School is anything but normal. The way we live, we think, we speak, we party, the way we do everything we do, it makes us be, feel and appear different from the others. They judge us, they blame us but they also admire us and they want to be like us, even though they will never admit it. 'Cuz we are strong, courageous, independent, smart, talented and some are very beautiful and we will never give up our dreams no matter how long it takes for us to reach them. We want to be true artists and we are ready to lose everything to get what we want the most in life: our piece of heaven, our personal paradise. We are united in purpose and unique in art.

And that's the reason you will always see the back of the school bus full of kids that don't fit anywhere but together. Even though we also have our little "Churches" we are more united than the other cliques of teens.

So it's normal that every morning, when I get on the bus, I hear my energize bunny yell:

"Good goodie morning, my sweet personal human sized Barbie doll. How was your sleep? Just a little question: do you remember something from last night after we drank those shots of tequila?"

"Good morning to you, too, my little energize bunny. I slept like a newborn, thank you for the question. And regarding the other problem, we will have to wait for Emmet to lighten us. How was your morning?"

"It was good. I woke up smelling the sweat and childish flavour of my daddy's pancakes and the sound of my mommy's fast search of her car keys, as usual. If I inherit anything from her it'll be that my head's in the last atmospheric layer."

"Good morning, sweetie pies! This morning is so beautiful. The birds are singing, the sun is shining in the clouds, the rain stopped at 3 a.m. and nothing in this world could make me sad or angry at this moment."

"Ooh, what's with this attitude, lover boy? I said to a very enthusiastic Emmet. "

"You really can't get mad at this moment? Then I have to tell you that I, somehow, but it's not for sure, still have to tidy my room, but the point is that I may have lost your Adam Lambert CD…"

"You did what bubble head…?! Never mind I'm be happy and you can buy me a new CD. La la la la la…"

"So back to my question, what's with the attitude?"

"I made the team!"

"You made what team? Now you no longer make outfits for us you make teams? What language is this? I hablo inglez" yelled Alice full of fear of losing her personal stylist.

"That's all you know after 5 years of Spanish. Girl you sure suck. And for your information I made, like in, got in the school football team. You know those guys with big muscles and no brain that think they invented the world."

From the crazy me and Alice, the only answer that came out were little giggles. On Emmet's face confusion was all over. After 2 minutes that, I swear, lasted like forever for our big guy, he finally broke the silence.

"What's so funny, girls? Seriously you are starting to piss me of."

"The gayest guy on Earth, in our beloved colleagues' opinion, made the football team. He made the team which contain the guys that mocked him the most?!" said Alice barely containing the laughter from her voice.

"I'm as sure as hell's the perfect place where you could get a beautiful tan in less than 5 minutes that they never in the history of ever saw this coming. They will not be happy about this Emmet; be careful, very careful… I mean super extra mega careful."

"Bella, darling, what's with this pessimism? Mike and Taylor were present when coach Felix announced that I and Jacob made the team."

"Jacob made the team as well?! This is a double hit under the belt for the Neanderthal boys." I said shocked.

"The art section is like the phoenix. Always coming back like a stupid pollen allergy."

"Alice, dear, you started so poetically and you blew it at the last minute."

"Lover boy, we can't all be poets like you. Let's be happy that she still remembers to breath. Or dress when she comes to school. You know very well how thick the clouds her head's in are," I state, other attempted to annoy our Alice.

"Like mother like daughter" stated Emmet as a last attempt to annoy our little energize bunny.

"Ok, angels. At least they don't say about me that I'm gay even though you date girls way out of their league or that I'm the most selfish girl on Earth" said Alice as an attempt to get back on us.

"I don't care anymore about that, dear, and you know it very well."

"And for me I never cared about what they say about me. From my point of view they don't even exist."

"Oh, you two. You're so hard to tease. I can never anger you."

"You can dear, and very easily, but we simply don't let you do that"

"Oh, you….."

"Ok, ok energize bunny. Don't shake your head too hard or your spikes will slump."

"Never ever joke about that. It will be a disaster, especially today when the new students arrive."

"Just in time to see the artists rise from their ashes and kick the so called students' leaders down"

"I swear, Bella. You sometimes sound like you're the art section president that fights for our rights in school."

"She wouldn't be the president…she would be like a queen 'cuz we're artists…so it's more appropriate to have a king and queen not a Mr. and Miss President" said Alice with a faraway look in her eyes.

"That's not a bad idea. Now that the elections for the school council are here maybe the art section should have a representative in it. And I know no one better than Bella for this job"

And these words were spoken by the most innocent and kind person I have ever met and will ever meet named Angela Weber. I swear this girl is like an angel sent by God to Earth. And she even has the angelic voice, too. And on top of that, so that the biblical picture is completed she is the daughter of a preacher. What's more, she is a devoted friend and an incredible singer also,however she can sometimes say the wrong things. "You're right, Angela honey bunny. She must do that. Bella you must do that."

"Alice if you want the new kids to see your spikes today you better shut up"

"Yaks! Emmet do something!"

"Come on darling. Don't be a gnome. Give it a try. It won't bite. I swear. And if you enter the council just imagine Jessica's and Lauren's faces. They will melt in an instant. _**And with the entering in the great students' council of Isabella Marie Swan, the age of the two witches of Forks, Washington ended in a pool of cheap make up and grotesque clothes."**_

"You sure know how to get a girl do what you want, lover boy"

"This is the thing I was born to do, darling"

"But still, I'm not doing it. From my point of view, it's all a gigantic pain in…."

"Your little ass…" sang my dear friends all together.

"But still it'll be a fucking shock for the witches of Forks; they will never expect something like this. Just imagine…"

But Emmet's dictatorial speech was cut short by the squealing voice of the self-proclaimed queen of our high school, Jessica Stanley.

"Look at the new kids' cars. They are definitely rich" stated J witch as the bus stopped in front of the school and we all got off.

"Go figure, Stanley. They indeed own a fucking big, modern house in the middle of the forest with a garden consisting of half of the forest" I said to the head witch trying to pick a Monday morning fight just to refresh my mind.

But all I could get was a huff and her slut back. Sometimes things just don't want to get better. And as I was trying to make another effort, I was interrupted by the school bell that announced that the painting class would start in a moment. As the jocks remained behind us, showing that they don't give a damn about their education, we tried to get to class before teacher Victoria got there. It looked like it was our lucky morning after all. We all took our usual seats and waited for Miss Melodrama to show up.

The moment the door shot open we could see why she was late. _Looks like we have new classmates. Take that J fucking witch._

They were three; two boys and a girl. The girl entered first so my eyes analysed her first. She was something, and you could tell that by only a look. Her long, blonde hair made her honey coloured eyes look even more amazing and her top-model body made her belong better in the cheerleaders group than here. But her attitude sure made her one of us. Something in her eyes and in her moves made her look like she owned the world, really owned it, not just living under the impression of it. And her t-shirt just supported my idea. A simple yellow t-shirt that said "Funny t-shirt with funny slogan on. Done!" Simple and to the point; also a bit sassy. And I do like me some sassy. I think we'll be good friends.

The first guy that entered was blonde too. But you could see a slight difference between their shades. The guy's hair was sandier and even looked harsher. His body looked so worked out, but you could tell that he was not a footballer. And as we are among artists, I could tell for sure he was a dancer, a ballet dancer even.

The teacher started to talk and distracted me from my inspection without being able to look at the last guy.

"Hello, guys! As you could see we have new classmates. They are Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen" said Victoria as she pointed to each while naming them.

Just when she said the last guy's name I looked at him. And then it hit me. Like an avalanche, it all came over me. In an instant I forgot to breathe, I didn't even remember my name; I couldn't take my mind off it. Even though the guy really looked good, hell he was smoking hot, but what caught my attention was his eyes. Those deep moss green pools put a spell on me, they took me to another place, another world, like I was Alice, Lewis Carroll's Alice, and I was falling down the rabbit's hole to Wonderland and I was sure they would haunt me for ever.


End file.
